iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Ice Age: The Revenge of Scar-Face
Ice Age 11 is a fanfiction written by ScratteLover2, the title and plot summary is written by IceSeason101. It starts Tress McNeille, Scott McAffe, Emily Osment, and Avril Lavinge. Plot summary The herd ends up in the dino-world again after an accident, they meet an old friend and a new character named Tera also meets the herd too. They find out Scar-Face, Scar-Eye's brother, is out for revenge and they must stop him from killing them all. Chapter 1: The Earthquake and Journey Back to the Dino-World Guan walks over to Mindy, and says, "Come on Mindy, you have to get some sleep. You've had a long day." Mindy tiredly responds, "But I'm..." She yawns, then continues, "But I'm not sleepy yet." Guan says, "Then why did you yawn?" Mindy says, "Fine. I am tired, but I... I'm scared that I'll end up like Sid." Guan says, "Don't worry, Your sibblings, your father, you, our herd and I are the only guanlongs in the valley, and none of us intend on hurting you. But I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Mindy yawns again, and lays down on her rock bed. She turns over so her back is face her mother, and the grass on her bed makes a faint cracking sound. Her mother hears her snoring, she turns around, and slowly walks out of the cave. She walks into her own cave, lays down in a corner and falls asleep. Shelly and her sibblings are walking across the playground with tired looks on their faces, Shelly yawns and says, "Well, I didn't know that spending a day at a playground can make you tired. Where's are cave at? I forgot." Jennifer points over to a cave with a small opening and says, "It's that one over there, remember, ours is the one with the small opening." The four walk over to the entrance, and they walk into it one by one. They each lay down on a different rock with grass on them, and they all all asleep instantly. Amber walk by their cave, can hear them snoring and says, "Jeez, I thought that I was a loud snorer." She walks off towards the tree with the swing on it, climbs into the space in the tree, and falls asleep. The next morning... Shelly comes walking out of her cave, yawns, and shakes her head. She walks over to the tree swing, and begins yelling, "Wake up Amber! Wake up! Guanlongs! Wake up! Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Amber comes crawling out of the tree, looks up, and sees Shelly laughing at her, "You idiot! I was sleeping!" Shelly says, "Well, sorry. Yell at Jennifer, not me. She wanted me to wake you up, so..." Amber cuts her off, "Well, don't be yelling so loud that someone in the dino-valley can hear. All we need is something from there coming up." Egbert, Yoko, Jennifer, Guan and Mindy come walking over to the tree, before anyone can even say anything, the ground starts shaking violently, and Mindy yells, "Run! Its an earthquake!" They all begin running in the same direction, Shelly looks back, she sees a large crack in the ground forming, and coming straight towards them, "Run faster! The grounds splitting up! Hurry up! Go!" They jump out of the way of the earthquake, they all get all get up, and Mindy says, "How did that happen? Dose that happen often here? Shelly?" Shelly says, "No, that's the first one we've ever had here." Amber says, "Well, we should go see what the damage is to the valley. But the one thing none of us will find out is: How did it happen?" Guan cuts in, "Uh, Shelly? Are we the only ones in the valley?" Shelly responds, "Yeah, everyone else left the valley to get away from the dangers of it for a while, they were sick of always getting frozen, ending up in the future, and begin chased around by the inhabinants of the dino-world." Guan asks, "So, when are they going to be back?" Shelly responds, "They said that they'd be gone for about a month, its only been three days, I'm guessing the main reason they left is, that after our troubles with Drake, they wanted to go to the beach." Mindy says, "I have a feeling that we would've wanted to go with them after today, even Rudy, Momma, Flood and Barry have gone with them. That means we have no protection from the creatures in the dino-world." Meanwhile.... In the depths of the dino-world, a large, dark baryonyx with a scar across one side of his face is slowly sneaking through a dark canyon with plants growing all over it. It steps by a vine with thorns on it, which begins moving in the direction the baryonyx is walking. It hears a slithering soud, turns around, and dosen't see anything, anywhere. He turns around, and continues walking, the plant begins moving after him again. He soon comes to a clearing in the valley, which reveals another canyon, further done in the valley, again, filled with tons of plants. The vine comes up to the baryonyx's ankle, wraps around his ankle, and begins pulling. The baryonyx looks down, and sees the vine. He pulls his foot forward, tearing the vine, it quickly slithers back into the woods, screeching. Back in snow valley... The group comes to an entrance to a cave, and Guan says, "Oh yeah, we're dead. That cave leads to the dino-world, and the entrance has been opened. So who knows what came out of the cave when we were over here." Mindy nervously says, "Probaly nothing..." they all begin feeling the ground shaking violently, and Amber yells, "Run! Get in the cave! Hurry!" They all turn towards the cave entrance, and run into it, soon as the last one of them gets in the cave, a large rock collapses over it, sealing the entrance off. Mindy says, "Great. Now how are we going to get out?" Guan responds, "There's one way out, but we'll have to walk all the way through the dino-world to the other side. This isn't going to fun, I just know it." Amber says, "Why? What's so wrong about a valley?" Guan says, "This valley is the most dangerous place in the world, there's plants that can kill large dinosaurs, spiders and hornets bigger than you are..." Amber cuts her off, "Okay, okay. I get it. But if your right about those things, then how are we going to get through there safely?" Guan says, "I don't know. Its been years since I've been done here, I personally don't know. But we have too." They begin walking through the cave, which begins to get darker as they go further in. Mindy looks up, and sees something moving across the ceiling of the cave. Then she hears a faint hissing, and says, "Guan, there's something in this cave. I... I could see it moving across the ceiling of the cave, it... it was hissing." Guan quickly responds, "Okay, everyone, get out of the cave, okay forget that! Run!" They all quickly begin running, when more hissing is heard, only louder than before. Mindy trips down, Guan runs back, and lifts her up, they begin running again. They come to a cave exit, where Guan says, "Finally." A spider drops down behind them, and begins hissing, Mindy says, "What... what was that?" They turn around, and see the spider staring at them. They quickly jump off the ledge, and they begin sliding down a rock ledge. The spider turns around, and walks back into the cave. They soon reach the bottom of the rock slide, where they find themselves staring at a large opening to a jungle. Guan, in a very serious tone, says, "The Jungle of Misery." Amber quickly asks, "The what?!" Guan continues, "The Jungle of Misery is one of the most dangerous places in the whole Dino-World, there are plants and bugs in here of great sizes. From the size of a leaft, to the size of a teenager guanlong, like you Amber." Amber says, "Great." Guan says, "Yeah, but the only way to get to the way out of the valley is on the other side of the valley, and we have to get through this jungle, then we'll be at a large canyon, with a rock path across it. Then we'll have to cross another large canyon called, The Plates of Woe. Then we'll be at Lava Falls, which is the aread where the way out of this valley is." Chapter 2: The Journey Through the Dino-World The next morning, Tera and all the others are sitting around a fire, and she begins talking, "Okay, I'm going to tell you the story of how I ended up alone in all these years." 　 The screen fades out, and a group of Pterodactyls are seen flying over a jungle screeching. One of them, a female, says to a male, "Why are we just flying all around this jungle? How are we supposed to find food this way?" He responds, "Because, Tera, we have a few others down in there trying to get smaller Pterosaurs out of there, and we are going to catch them." 　'' ''She asks, "Why can't we just catch fish in the river? Its closer to where we live, and I prefer fish over our own kind." He responds, "Why are you asking me all these questions?" The two land on a ledge, and she continues talking, "Well, whoever said that we have to eat our own kind over fish is..." A loud roar echoes through the jungles, cutting her off. 　'' ''Several large Pterodactyls are seen flying out of the jungle, several trees can be seen getting knocked down through the jungle. The two fly from the ledge and follow the others over the moutain. Something can be seen rising up from within the trees, it quickly rises up from the middle of the trees roaring loudly. '' ''　 A baronyx with a scar down from its eye, and all the way around its head. The pterodactyls can hear the loud roaring, one of the looks back, and sees the large dinosaur charging towards them. He yells, "It's coming! Fly faster! Hurry up!" 　'' ''The flock begins fly faster, he looks back again, he sees the baryonyx comes towards him. Tera looks back, and yells, "No!" The baryonyx's jaws clamp down around her friend, then it continues chasing them. 　'' ''Tera says, "It's coming back!" She flies back to the middle of the group quickly and asks her brother, "How are we going to get it to stop chasing us?!" He responds, "I don't know! Just keep flying, it has to lose interest soon!" 　'' ''It snaps at both of them, but just misses Tera's tail, she says, "That was close!" It begins catching up with them, but they begin flying faster. 　'' ''It stops when they speed off, and angrily roars at them, then turns around and walks the other way. Tera's brother yells, "Yeah! You'd better turn and walk the other way!" 　'' ''The two begin flying fast again to catch the others, they see three of them coming back towards them. A female one says, "Follow us, we'll lead you back to the flock." 　'' ''The five fly up over the rock, they see a small canyon full over their kind and a river. Tera says, "So you guys finally listened to me about the river?" She responds, "Yes, but we also decided to live here because ones like that dino that chased us, can get over the outer rim. We'll be safe in here." 　'' ''They fly over to two rock pillars, and perch on them, Tera says, "I hope your right." He responds, "I know that we'll be safe, those rocks are too high for any dinosaur to get over. Our kind are the only things that can get in here." Tera says, "I hope your right," then she flies off from the rock pillars leaving him alone. A half hour later Tera returns with a fish in her beak, she lands back on the ledge, drops the fish and says, "I haven't seen Scar-Face out there for a while, he must've left." Her brother responds, "Maybe. But either way, if I was you, I'd stay in the valley. Its safe here, nothing can get over those rocks, their too high." She bends her head down, grabs the fish in her beak, tosses it up in the air, and swallows it. She lifts her head up, and looks off into the valley to watch all her friends fly around. She says while watching them, "I hope we can stay here forever, this place is so beautiful. I'd never want to leave here." He responds again, "Me too. I'd want to spend the rest of my life here. No predators, and we're the only animals in the valley that can get in here. I doubt even Scar-Face would be dumb enough to try and get over the outer rim of this place." 　'' ''A few days later... 　'' ''All the pterodactyls in the valley are flying around through the rain, and Tera yells, "How are we going to live here when its raining?! I can barely see where I'm going in this!" 　'' ''The one at the front yells back to her, "Well, there are a few caves in this place we could go to, but their very hard to find, even during the rain!" Tera responds, "I'll take my chances with the caves!" 　'' ''Several hours later... 　'' ''The flock is being chased by Scar-Face, he is seen very close to the back of the flock. Tera's brother yells to her, "Hurry! Fly to the front! He's gaining on us!" 　'' ''Scar-Face roars, and stops running, the two fly away from him, her brother looks back, and sees large jaws coming straight at him. 　'' ''Tera screams, "NO..." but she is cut off by slamming into a rock wall, and falling down onto a ledge, she looks up, and sees Scar-Face right at the edge of the cliff, she gets up, and runs into the cave... 　'' The shot switches back to the group in the and Tera says, "I lost my brother and possibly my whole family that day. If there are alive, I'll never see them again..." she starts to cry. 　 Guan walks up to her, and says, "I'm so sorry..." Amber cuts in, "I'm sorry for cutting in, but shouldn't we be getting through the cave?" 　 Tera turns to her and says, "Yeah, there's two or three more caves that we'll have to spend the night in though before we can reach it, okay?" Amber responds, "I guess..." 　 The others get up, and they walk through the tunnel... 　 ''A few minutes later... 　 Tera is heard talking, "Okay, just a few more feet until will reach the next cave, then we'll have to turn right, and we'll spend the next night there." Guan says, "But we've only been walking for a few minutes, shouldn't we walk as far as we can everyday?" 　 Tera responds, "I guess, but this is one of the next ones I was talking about, so after this one leaves only two more caves." 　 Guan turns to the kids and says, "Okay, get up, we have alot more to walk through before we can rest." Amber whines, "Really, we've..." Tera says, "Enough whining, we've only be walking for a few minutes, calm down." 　 They relectantly get up, and start walking down the next tunnel, after a few hours of walking, Tera stops them and says, "Its getting darker, how about we just spend the night here?" 　 The next morning... 　 They come to a ledge over a large canyon filled with mist, and Tera says, "The Valley of the Mists. Stay on the ledge at all times, dinosaurs can't breath that mist down there, not even my kind." 　 Guan walks up to Tera, "How do you?" She responds, "I've seen others fall into it, and when I went down through that cave behind us, and reached the bottom, he was laying on a large pile of leaves, dead. I knew that landing on a large pile of leaves wouldn't kill him, it had to be the gas." They head through the rock opening, which leads to a chamber with plants scattered all over. Guan asks, "What is this place?" Tera responds, "This is one of the caves I used to live in. It looks like that someone has been here." Tera walks over to the ledge, and looks out into the valley, she looks more carefully when she sees something come flying towards them, she turns to the others and yells, "Run!" Guan asks, "Why?" She sees the animal flying towards them, and they all beginning running out of the cave, they soon find themselves at a rock wall, cornered. Tera sees it still coming towards them, screeching. She sees that it is a pterodactyl, it stops coming towards them when it sees her, and lands before them. He says, "Tera? Is that you?" She responds, "Yes, who are you?" He responds, "It's me, Roger. Your ex-boyfriend." Cast Notes *Scratte, Manny, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Sarah, Aaron, Bryan, Scrat, Scart, Scarrette, Rose, Rachel, Jennifer, Sylvia, Sydney, Rudy, Flood, Barry, Momma, Ali, Arin, Ruby and Sid Jr. do not appear in this. *This is my first fanfiction to include Roger or any pterosaur as a main character or appears in. *This is my first fanfiction that Scratte dosen't appear in. *This is my only fanfiction other than The Descent/Ice Age crossover to have less than ten characters in it.